Le pacte de peter pan
by Miss-Love-Merlin-Chocolat
Summary: Alors qu'Henri était prisonnier de Peter Pan, il décida d'arrêter de se nourrir, ce qui pousse Peter à le soigner... (Résumer nul désolé !)
1. Chapter 1

_Message de l'auteur : Salut, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ! _

**Le pacte de Peter Pan :**

Greg et Tamara avait été tuer et finalement Peter Pan avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Henry, Il avait un peu peur, Peter l'intimidait plus-qu'il voulait l'admettre mais il l'attirait aussi fortement. Quand il l'avait « sauvé », il pensait s'être fait un ami mais il c'était fait avoir. Aujourd'hui Henry était encore attaché et attendait qu'on vienne le voir, il se demandait quand ses mères allaient venir le chercher, il s'en fichait complètement de qui, il voulait juste qu'on lui vienne en aide mais aucun des « lost boys » ne faisait attention à lui. Peter arriva et s'accroupit en face d'Henry.

__Tu as bien dormi j'espère ? Demanda Peter. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spéciale ! Ton grand-père va finalement mourir enfin ! _

__Je ne te crois pas ! Le prince charmant restera en vie pour toujours..._

__Chut ! Tu épuise ta réserve d'air ! Tu as les salutations de ta famille et tu as toute mes condoléances ! Nan, oublie ce que je viens de dire, je m'en fiche ! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire._

__Ils vont venir me chercher et vous tuerons ! Lança Henry._

Pan le frappa et l'attrapa par le col de son manteau puis lui sourit.

__Je ne pense pas qu'ils y arriveront ! Désolé futur Orphelin !_

Pan partit et Henry s'écroula par terre, un des boys vint le réveiller pour manger, bien sur la nourriture était mauvaise et même si Henry ne voulait pas en manger, il s'efforçait de manger, il était mort de faim constamment.

*Mais un jour, il refusa de manger et s'évanouit, se qui déplut fortement à Peter qui l'amena sur son lit et qui malgré lui, veilla sur le gamin endormi. Au matin, Henry se réveilla, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut deux lost boys et Peter Pan qui chuchoter sur un plan, Peter n'arrivait pas à contrôler le garçon alors il devra trouver un nouveau moyen pour que Henry oublie sa famille et veuille rester à Neverland ! Henry essaya de se lever mais on lui mit un couteau sous le cou, se qui fit retourner les garçons.

__Félix, laisse-le ! Sortez ! Je dois parler avec mon nouvel ami ! _

Les autres sortirent et se postèrent devant l'arbre. Peter se mit devant Henry et s'approcha dangereusement de lui jusqu'à être assez prêt du corps froid du jeune garçon.

__Pourquoi je suis ici ? Demanda finalement Henri._

__Tu as été assez stupide pour refuser la nourriture donc tu as fini par t'évanouir et je t'ai soigné ! _

__Pourquoi m'aurais-tu soignais ? Redemanda Henry._

__Parce que je te veux Henry ! Tu es très très important pour moi ! Susurra-t-il._

__Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? _

__Te rendre accroc à cette endroit et à moi ! Tu ne partiras plus jamais d'ici ! Tu voudras rester auprès de moi et de tes nouveaux frères ! _

__Me rendre accroc à toi ? Tu es complètement fou ! ça ne marcheras pas ! Répondit Henry. _

Au lieu de répondre, Peter embrassa Henry qui essaya de se débattre mais il cessa vite. Il se recula et Henry se recula.

__Tu vois Henry, tu rendre accroc à moi ne sera pas difficile ! _

__Je... Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Bafouilla Henry._

__Bien sur que si et je le ferais ! Et encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu devienne comme moi et comme les autres ! Ça prendra du temps mais nous sommes à Neverland, on a tous notre temps ! Lança Peter avec un sourire._

__Ça veux dire que je resterais figeais à l'âge de mes 13 ans pour toujours ?_

__C'est ton choix, on le passe maintenant ce pacte ou tu veux encore attendre et dormir par terre, accrocher à un arbre ?_

Henry détourna les yeux et réfléchit, il pensa à ses mères et au reste de sa famille, il avait perdu son père, il ne savait que répondre à sa proposition qui devenait de plus en plus tentante ! Il regarda Peter Pan qui semblait être agacé d'attendre, il se releva et finit par répondre :

__J'accepte ! Mais je ne veux pas faire du mal à qui que ce soit ! _

__Parfait ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dès que nous verrons ta famille, tu viendras avec nous pour leur annoncez la nouvelle ! Dit Peter en avançant vers la porte. _

__Peter ? Tu pourrais... rester encore avec moi ?_

L'ado était assez étonner qu'Henry lui dise cela mais il se rappela du baiser échanger et ce dit que peut-être, Henry avait finalement aimé car même s'il était là depuis longtemps, c'était un garçon et chaque garçon ici avec des besoins à assouvir...

Il regarda Henry et s'installa sur le lit, ce fut le jeune garçon qui s'approcha le plus et qui embrassa son aîné. Les deux garçons continuèrent à s'embrasser pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que l'un des garçons perdu rentra car il n'entendait plus rien dehors et avait eu peur que quelque chose n'allait pas.

__Je suis désolé, chef, j'ai cru que vous aviez un problème..._

__DEHORS et surtout ne venait pas me déranger ! _

Il sortit et fit passer le message, tout le monde resta à l'écart pour ne pas entendre les petits bruits dérangeant que faisait leur chef avec le nouveau garçon...


	2. Chapter 2

La suite du Pacte de Peter Pan

_NdA : Salut, voici le second et dernier chapitre du Pacte de Peter Pan ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire et désolé pour les fautes._

C'était l'aube, et la plupart des Lost boys dormaient. Peter Pan sortit de sa tente et s'avança vers un garçon blond qui dormait.

« __Félix ! Réveil-toi maintenant ! Vient par là ! » _

L'autre se réveilla très vite et se mit debout. Il prit sa massue et attendit les ordres.

« __Tu vas devoir surveillé Henry, je veux savoir tout ce qu'il fait, à qui il parle et surtout si il essaye de partir et savoir si il a mentit ! Compris ?_

__Oui, chef ! »_

L'autre entra dans la tente de son chef et s'assit par terre et attendit. Henry s'éveilla une heure après et sursauta en voyant le garçon auquel il avait déjà eu à faire.

« __Où est Peter ?_ Demanda-t-il. _Pourquoi tu es ici ?_

__Malheureusement, je fais du babysitting ! Je suis obligé, donc tu seras gentil de ne pas bouger ! _

__Et pourquoi je ferais ça ! Pourquoi je t'obéirais à toi ? _

__Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, petit ! J'ai d'autre chose à faire donc rhabille-toi et suis-moi !_

C'est vrai qu'après la nuit qu'il avait passer avec Peter, il était nu comme un vers. Il tenta de se remémorer tout ce qu'il s'était passer et malgré lui, il avait flanché ! Il s'était laisser distraire et avait accepté de devenir un garçon perdu ! Il s'insulter dans ses pensées d'idiot et d'imbécile, il s'était laisser berné tellement facilement. Maintenant, il devait essayer de s'enfuir. C'était une grosse erreur et il se sentait très mal mais aussi il avait envie de revoir l'autre adolescent pour s'expliquer et aussi car il avait fortement envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, Peter avait raison, Henry était devenu comme qui dirait accroc à lui.. Pendant ce temps, Peter été aller voir Emma et la famille d'Henry. Ils étaient encore en train de dormir. Il se disait que ça aurait tellement facile de ce débarrasser d'eux mais il avait encore quelques jeux à tester, ce qui le mit en rogne, il était impatient d'en finir avec eux mais il aperçut le grand-père d'Henry et sourit. Il était blanc presque mort, ça en fera toujours un de moins... Il appela son ombre et repartit vers son campement. Les garçons étaient debout. Henry était à côté de Félix et quand il le vit arriver, il avança mais vu le regard de l'adolescent au jeune garçon, Henry recula. Peter entra dans sa tente et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir. C'est à ce moment que Félix entra.

« __J'ai veillé sur le garçon comme prévu, il n'a parlé qu'à moi, il m'a posé des questions sur l'île mais il n'a pas essayer de s'enfuir... je dois faire quoi maintenant ?_

__Amène-le moi ! J'ai besoin de me divertir !_ Lança l'autre.

Félix sourit et partit chercher Henry qui était assis autour du feu. Il lui demanda de le suivre et le poussa jusqu'à l'entre de Pan. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit, couteau en main et attendez impatient. Dès qu'il vit sa proie, il sourit. Peter se leva et poussa Henry sur le lit et comme l'ado était un être horrible, pervers, égocentrique et très égoïste, il attacha Henry et le déshabilla. Dehors les garçons perdus entendirent, les gémissement ou hurlements du jeune homme et lui souhaitèrent ultérieurement « la bienvenue dans leur monde » où ils étaient esclaves d'un être impitoyable qui aimait jouer et aimait se satisfaire de façon très étrange, très perverse et qui faisait horriblement mal !

Bien sur, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser ou résisté car Peter Pan n'échouait jamais et avait toujours ce dont il avait envie !


End file.
